1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present general inventive concept relate to an image forming apparatus and a control method thereof which can prevent generation of a background image.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an image forming apparatus of an electrophotographic type forms a visible image on a photosensitive medium based on a voltage difference between a surface voltage of a surface of the photosensitive medium and a developing bias voltage of a developing roller by means of a charger and an exposing unit; transfers the visible image on the photosensitive medium to a printing medium using a transfer unit; and fixes the transferred image on the printing medium using a fixing unit.
The surface voltage of the photosensitive medium may vary due to defects or deterioration of the charger, a control disorder of a charging voltage, etc. Further, the developing voltage may vary, for example, due to deterioration of a developer such as a toner. In such an abnormal condition, the amount of a developer attached to the photosensitive medium may increase, so that the developer may be attached to a non-image part on the photosensitive medium, thereby generating an abnormal background image.
In order to prevent the background image from being generated, an image forming apparatus is conventionally configured to predict changes in the life spans of components concerned, and to control printing based on the predicted changes. However, if predicted changes are incorrect due to changes in printing environments, the conventional image forming apparatus cannot prevent the background image from being generated.